


Reassurance

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Teamwork [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Inline with canon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata doesn’t think anything of it until Kageyama catches his eye, gives him a look that is kind of a glare and kind of a question, and then all of the other boy’s movements start to look like he’s trying to get the redhead alone, and Hinata abruptly becomes extraordinarily self-conscious about the fact." Kageyama is confused after the first practice match and Hinata answers a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Hinata’s not actually trying to avoid Kageyama after the practice match. That implies a lot more deliberation than what he’s doing, more active effort than he’s putting into it. He’s just not where the taller boy is, as it happens; he’s cheering with Tanaka while Kageyama and Tsukki are glaring at each other, or standing with Sugawara while Kageyama is getting a drink, or just...not where Kageyama is. He doesn’t think anything of it until the other boy catches his eye, gives him a look that is kind of a glare and kind of a question, and then all of Kageyama’s movements start to look like he’s  _trying_  to get Hinata alone, and Hinata abruptly becomes extraordinarily self-conscious about the fact.  _Then_  he can’t decide if he  _wants_  to be alone with Kageyama or wants to avoid it at all costs, and he’s so hung up on it in his own head that it’s almost a relief when Kageyama finally storms up to him while he’s talking to Tanaka, seizes his wrist and cuts Tanaka off mid-sentence with a “We’ll be back,” before physically dragging Hinata off the court and around a corner into a semi-private nook in the hallway.

Hinata catches up, after a moment, or at least gets his feet under him so he’s no longer being actually pulled across the floor. Kageyama doesn’t slow his pace until they turn, and then he goes from striding to a dead stop so fast Hinata nearly runs into him, spinning so he’s leaning down and into the redhead’s personal space and Hinata has to stop or crush their mouths together.

He stops, immediately begins to wonder if maybe he shouldn’t have kept going. Luckily Kageyama starts talking right away, which is a relief as it gives him something else to think about.

“What was wrong with you that first set?” Kageyama’s face is stormy, all lowered brows and frowning mouth, but the words actually come out remarkably steady. It’s a little confusing; Hinata starts apologizing before he takes in the tone, realizes it’s a legitimate question and not a rhetorical one, and reverses to actually answer.

“I’m sor -- uh. I mean. I was really nervous.”

Kageyama’s forehead creases further, twisting into confusion rather than anger. “You calmed down after I yelled at you, though. What were you so afraid of?”

“Oh. Uh.” Hinata has to actively think about it. It’s hard to focus with Kageyama so close, both because of how frustrated the other boy looks and because of how easy it would be to lean in and kiss him, to see if his mouth is always as soft as it was last time, if he always tastes sweet or if that’s just the juice he drinks. “It was one of the members of the other team. He said -- that you discard people you don’t need to win.” Saying it back, even after the counterintuitive comfort before the second set, gives Hinata a chill of panic.

Kageyama draws back sharply. For a moment Hinata’s skin drops icy; then he realizes that the other boy’s face has cleared off, his eyes have gone wide and shocked, his mouth is relaxed. “You thought I was going to  _discard_  you?”

“I wasn’t playing well,” Hinata offers as an explanation. “I just kept thinking about you getting mad at me and replacing me and I couldn’t focus.”

Kageyama blinks down at him. “You thought I was going to replace you.”

“Sure.” Hinata looks down at the toes of Kageyama’s shoes. “I was doing really badly. And I don’t want you to replace me.” He frowns, swallows. “I want you to keep tossing for me. I want to keep spiking the ball for you.”

There’s a pause. Kageyama doesn’t move for a moment; Hinata can see his arms go limp at his sides as tension drains out of him. “You want to play with me.” He says it like he’s saying the sky is green.

Hinata looks up. “Of course I do!” He’s speaking before he sees the look on Kageyama’s face; the other boy is leaning back very slightly, eyes wide and shocked and fixed on Hinata’s face like he’s never seen him before. That expression wipes Hinata’s mind totally clear of any coherent thought, and for another moment they just stand there staring at each other.

“Oh,” Kageyama says. He straightens slightly, deliberately correcting his involuntary lean away. His gaze drops from Hinata’s eyes, pauses at his mouth, skids sideways, and he clears his throat. “I’m not going to replace you.” He sounds strained, a little breathy, and he’s starting to flush. Hinata’s going red too, though he’s not sure  _why_ ; it’s more in response to Kageyama’s embarrassment than any personal self-consciousness of his own.

The taller boy looks back at Hinata’s mouth. There’s another pause, and for just a moment Hinata is certain the other boy is leaning in towards him, bridging the gap in distance and height between them. Then Kageyama blinks, and stops moving forward, but his hand comes up, his fingertips brushing the very corner of Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata flushes crimson, red from his hairline to the collar of his shirt, and Kageyama drops his hand and looks away, doing a fair imitation of the smaller boy’s spectacular blush.

“We should get back,” he says to the air at his shoulder. Hinata nods without speaking, still radiating heat off every inch of his visible skin. Kageyama clears his throat again, starts back down the hallway without waiting for the other boy to follow. But there’s another brush of contact, fingers against the inside of Hinata’s wrist for just a moment, and that doesn’t help the redhead’s blush but he  _does_  start smiling.


End file.
